


Flower Garden (Naga!CanadaxReader)

by Amvee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hetalia Kink Meme, Lemon, Naga, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amvee/pseuds/Amvee





	Flower Garden (Naga!CanadaxReader)

Tossing in bed you pulled the covers over your head, the light seeping in through your shades had hit your face, waking you up. You grumbled trying to go back to sleep but you just couldn't. You were one of those people who once they were awake it was pretty much impossible to go back to sleep. Giving up you threw the blankets off and sat up. Rubbing your eyes of the sleepies you jumped off the bed and headed for the closet. Pulling out a plain (f/c) t-shirt and some shorts you quickly stripped your night clothes off and put the ones you had just taken out on. Pulling on a pair of rainbow socks along with some cute rubber boots you proceeded to walk off to the kitchen. Having your regular morning breakfast you let out a sigh. You were still really sleepy but you needed to tend to your garden, it was your baby, the apple of your eye. 

Tossing the dishes in the sink you grabbed a watering can that laid idly nearby. Filling the thing up you glanced out side the window that rested above the sink. Your garden was huge and had many large foreign flowers growing within it, most of them your favorite color. Also some animals lived in it, but only cute harmless ones. Eyes following a bunny hopping through your garden you heard something hiss. Searching for the source of the noise you hadn't noticed your watering can was full and water was spilling out. Turning your attention back to it you shut it off but soon looked back out the window, the bunny that was once hopping through the flowers was gone. Assuming it was hiding in some bushes or something you shrugged it off.

Tilting the can over you spilt some water out, preventing it from sloshing out when you went around beeboping with it. Putting on a smile you walked out into your garden. Looking back down at the can you sighed, your garden was going to need more water than what was in this can. Thankgod you had a hose for the ones most near your house. Carefully setting the can next to you, you turned the hose on watered the nearby plants. The dry earth soaked up the water like a sponge. Good thing the dirt was like this, or else it would be all soggy and you'd get all muddy and gnarly.

Turning it off you heard something or someone hissing. Growing a little suspicious you called out,"Is anyone there?"

You never received an answer and just shrugged it off. It wasn't like there was something to be afraid of in here, all the creatures that lived in your garden were cute and adorable.

Turning the hose off you picked the watering can up and headed to the back of your garden, thank god it was only small things like flowers...well except for that one huge tree but you loved the shade it provided so you never bothered getting someone to cut it down. Maybe you'll take a nap under it once your done tending your garden.

After happily watering your flowers you ran back inside, and grabbed a thin blanket. Setting it up under the tree you tossed off your boots and took a seat. Looking up at the tree you watched some colorful birds mess with each other. Closing your eyes your body began to relax, and you soon feel into a nice slumber...well right before you heard something slithering its way over to you.

~3 hours later~

Slowly opening your eyes you saw a blonde with violet-blue eyes staring at you, a curl sticking out from the front of his hair. Quickly scrambling to your feet you let out a scream,"Who the hell are you, how did you get in here and were you watching me the whole time I was SLEEPING!?"

"Well,...Uhm yes...but don't think I'm weird or anything...it's just that..."He began to trail off which only made you more confused. What was he babbling about?! Shaking your head you tried to focu- IS THAT A TAIL?!

"Oh my god what are you?!" You nearly screamed scooting back from him. Or it, you weren't quiet sure what it was.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm a naga." He answered smiling sweetly. That smile relaxed you a little, maybe he was harmless but you never know. Maybe he wanted to eat you! Oh god!

"Are you going to eat me?!" You asked a little unsure, stepping even further way from him.

"Oh no...well..." He flashed you devilish smile. Giving him the face of "oh my god I'm going to die!" he stopped,"I was only kidding...mis...?"

"(y/n)." You added."And please never do that again, you seriously freaked me out."

"I'm sorry about that (y/n), I'm Mathew by the way." He laughed, obviously still amused from your previous actions. You had to admit that it was so damn cute cute when he laughed. Wait, no stop, he's part snake this isn't right! Shooing some thoughts from your head you asked him again why he was here and what he wanted.

"I got a little lonely and I thought that maybe I could finally get up the nerve to talk to you. I mean I've, well not to sound creepy I've watching you for a while and yeah..." He blushed looking away.

"Oh, you've been living here? How did I not notice this?" The last part was a question to yourself but he answered it.

"I''m really good at hiding, and plus I can be very quite unlike my brother Alfred... Thank goodness he moved to the jungle, haha." There are more of them?! Okay, okay, so he has been living here for some time and you never noticed, are you blind woman?! Obviously.

"Alright then, I think I'm just gunna head inside now...See you around." You said getting up and walking back to your house.

"Wait, I-" Mattie said taking a hold of your wrist. Turning around angry and opening your mouth about to yell at him you stopped. He looked so nervous and cute just staring at he ground blushing. A warmth began to fill you and you pitied him.

"You wanna come inside and chat or something?" You asked smiling warmly. His eyes instantly perked up.

"Yeah." He answered as you lead him inside.

 

"You thirsty?" You asked handing him a glass of water. He nodded happily in response grabbing it from your hand. Tipping up to met his lips your eyes scanned his body and you couldn't help but notice how well built he was. It wasn't the overly built well either, it was more of that toned built.

"It's nothing." You answered looking away blushing. Snap out of it (y/n), he's a snake for Pete's sake! You shook your head violently shooing the images that began to flood your mind, as well as fill your nose with blood. This was something that normally happened to you, every time your face would over heat you would get a bloody nose.

"Are you okay (y/n)."Mathew asked a little freaked out, his curl jutting up, showing emphasis of his worry. God did you want to touch that curl...

"Nah, I'm okay. I just need a tissue." You answered running out of the room and rushing to the bathroom. As soon as you were in you clutched the sink, blood dripping slowly down your chin into the white porcelain basin. Grabbing some toilet paper you whipped away all the blood that seeped from your nose, as well as the blood that sprinkled the sink.

Walking out you noticed Mattie was slithering around admiring the many plants in your living room. He was particularly attracted to some Asiatic lilies you kept in a tall vase near your fireplace.

"You like them?" You asked grinning, arms crossed leaning against a nearby wall.

"Yes, I-I do. They grow in Canada, and are very pretty." He gave you a closed eye smile. 

"Yes they are." You agreed still leaning against the wall.

"But..." He began,"They would look prettier on you rather than in this vase."

The expectancy of his comment caused a red band to streak your cheeks. Slithering over to he placed the flower in your hair. You couldn't help but notice how close your face was to his. Lips so close, you had to go for it. Sure you just met but there was just something about him.

Your lips met for a split second before you pulled away babbling an apology. Mat laughed smiling, the tops of his cheeks a cherry red. You got a little mad at him and ended up flicking his curl. A moan escaping his lips causing you blush,"W-what was that?!"

"Please don't touch it, I tend to get a little- ngh." He was interrupted by your curious touches of the curl. With a devious smile you began to stroke it. His moans were so cute, and his face so hot! Pushing your body and lips against his you both fell to the ground.

~

"(y-y/n)." Mathew gasped. Oh you loved how he said your name in such a way. You wanted to hear it more, louder. Moving from his mouth to his neck you found his soft spot. Nibbling and sucking on the soft flesh he let out another hot moan. This began to make your insides all warm. Stripping your shirt off along with your bra, you tossed them to god knows where, and began to rub your body against his, sometime slipping a finger in and out of your wet slit. The softness of his skin against yours was absolutely amazing, such a wonderful sensation.

Out of know where though he took a hold of you and put you underneath him, his beautiful red tail in between your legs. Kissing you softly you bit his lower lip signaling for him to be rougher. He was and it was-,"Oh Mathew~"

His hand was now down your shorts and his lips pressed against the thin skin on your neck. Rubbing your clit with the tip of his index finger you let out a soft moan. You didn't know what came over him but you loved it. His mouth soon left your soft spot and traveled down to your chest, his tongue soon laving a perky bud. He made sure to not let the other feel left out so he began to massage your other breast. You shivered in delight at the new sensation. Your hands then traveled down your body and stopped at the hem of your shorts. Matthew saw where you were going with this and helped you out. Shorts, and wet panties now off your body you were able to enjoy this experience better.

"Mathew, im gunna~" You said with a strangled moan. Slipping two finger in you, going in and out a few times helped you out. Cumming onto his fingers he licked them off greedily with his tongue. The way his tongue wrapped around his fingers was just so sexy. And you could tell by the face he made that you tasted delicious.

"(y/n)." Mathew spoke up. Eyes half closed you looked up at him. His blushing hot face was just so cute. Touching his face softly you nodded smiling. He bit his lips bringing your body closer to his, spreading your legs.

Sticking his hard long member into you wet and no longer waiting entrance you tossed your head back. Biting your bottom lip you enjoyed as he moved in and out. Bucking your hips with his motions you soon began a rhythm. The best damn rhythm with the most sickest beat. The sound of slapping skin and soft moans filled the room.

"(y/n) your so- ngh tight." He groaned pulling out, giving himself some time to relax before continuing. Plunging back in, his motions matching yours back in no time, you felt something grow hot within your core. It was something within you needed release. Flushed you knew you were close to climax. Gazing up at him you could tell he was close to, the way he bit his lip, and looked like he was fighting back the urge to just cum.

You decided to tease him a bit by flicking his curl. After doing so he let out a hot moan and collapsed on top of your body, still rhythmically pounding into your core. Once on top of you he flipped you over, placing you on top. He couldn't help but stare at your blushing face and bouncing breast as you took him in and out. Grabbing a hold of your breast he let out a noise that sounded like a small whimper.

"You close?" You asked still bouncing. He just nodded in response."Me too.."

"Can I come in you?" He asked, making you stop in your tracks. You pondered for a moment before realizing you were on the pill and it would be fine if he were too.

"Y-yeah." You answered getting back into action.

As Mathews hands met the small of your back he pulled you down into a hot and heated kiss. Ferociously kissing you,  he picked up the pace. Your core grew hotter and hotter with all of this, soon becoming unbearable to hold this feeling in your core in you let it out, cumming on his dick, and your walls clamping around his shaft.

With a couple more thrust he finished off, sending ropes of semen into you. Your tummy heated up as it felt the new warmth that filled it.

Pulling out he fell beside you he looked a little red in the face. You let out a soft sigh before grabbing his face, and gave him a big ol' kiss. Both of you smiling into the kiss.


End file.
